Senses
by twilightknight09
Summary: In love, no one realizes how the senses play a part in the hearts reactions to someone. This is Bella and Edwards story. AH. Rated M for later chapters. ***DUE TO HARD DRIVE FAILURE, THIS STORY IS TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a multi-chaptered fic. The story is just a foray into the senses through the eyes of Edward and Bella, and the love and lust they share for each other.**

**DISCLAIMER: As you all know, I am not Stephanie Meyer, and these are not my characters. Wish I was, but you know how that goes.**

_Smell_

Before I even open my eyes, I smell her. Warm, sweet, slightly tangy. It's the kind of smell that is so strong to me that I can taste it on the tip of my tongue. It makes my lips curl up into a smile, my mouth water, and my cock twitch. She's always had this type of reaction from me, even when we first met. That first day in high school, oh so long ago.

I first saw her in the cafeteria. She was sitting with Mike Newton, that tool, and his gaggle of geese, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Johnson, and Eric Yorkie. I couldn't include Angela Weber in that grouping, although she was sitting there too. Angela was the only one in the crew that had any sense of decorum and decency.

Word around school was that Chief Swan's daughter was going to be joining the hell that was Forks High, but I hadn't seen her until then. She looked unassuming, small, and by her body language, you could tell she was uncomfortable with the new kid status. I understood that too well, having once been the new kid myself.

I was walking past their table on my way to get another slice of pizza for my brother Emmet when it hit me. A smell. Intoxicating, almost cloying with its sweet tang. You would think that in a cafeteria full of bodies and food that different smells would mesh together, and that one would not overpower the other. But this, this scent was almost blinding in its intensity to me, and I knew that it was Bella. I had never encountered it before, and it was the only conclusion I could think of. Or course I felt my body react immediately, and had to keep moving lest I be discovered for the weirdo that I was.

After that day, I tried to avoid Bella Swan. It was almost impossible, seeing as we had to share a lab table in Biology and my sister, Alice, had taken it upon herself to become friends with her. I tried to be aloft and standoffish, but it all just came out as me being an ass. That was not what I wanted. Not at all. I didn't want her to despise me. I wanted to know her, to feel her hair between my fingertips. I wanted to discover if she tasted as good as she smelled.

Little did I know that I would find out soon enough.

Besides Christmas, Halloween is a favorite time for my family. My mom loves to decorate, and my sister takes after her. Between the two of them, you would think our house was just an oversized Hallmark store for all the decorations they would put out. Even my older brother Emmett would come home early from school to help us get things set up. Haunted hay rides in the back yard, a haunted house at the pool house, and a Halloween ball in the main house. Alice loved getting dressed up, mom loved having the entire town over, Emmett loved scaring children for life. Me, I loved the smells that accompanied it all: cinnamon and nutmeg, apples and warm sugar. Even the candles burning in the pumpkins on our front porch. My dad is the same way.

Alice and mom went all out this year with decorations. Cobwebs, pumpkins, skeletons and hay in the backyard. The whole nine. We always hosted haunted hayrides (much to the sadistic glee of my brother, who took great pleasure in literally scaring the piss out of little kids), and a weekend long Halloween party. Every teenager in town was coming, and it was always a huge success.

I was heading down the stairs in my costume, chosen by my spitfire of a twin. She felt I would look good as a knight, without the armor thank god. I never ask her where she gets these things, but the costume was true to history, from the shirt and chain mail down to the boots. I do admit, it looked really good, and was comfortable. Since Alice likes to match the outfits, I was wondering whom she picked to be my princess. I hoped that it wouldn't be Lauren Mallory-that girl is just too bitchy for my taste, and she always smells of cigarette smoke and an underlying odor that I can only associate with being her own putrid scent. She wears too much perfume and needs to invest in a better body wash. On the other hand, she could just stop having sex behind the bleachers at lunchtime with the entire football team.

Upon turning the corner towards the kitchen, I bumped into a small object, instinctively reaching out to grab whomever it was that I had collided with, and I was immediately aware of the buzz in the air. Electric, hot, and alive with energy. I could feel it all the way from the tips of my fingers to my toes, but that wasn't what caught and held my attention. It was _her_ scent; that sweet, addictive smell that always knocked me on my ass.

As I looked down, my hands still holding her upper arms, I was paralyzed by what I saw. Deep, expressive brown eyes, looking back at me. I felt as if the world had melted away, and we weren't in my house, standing in the dimly lit hallway. There weren't tons of people laughing and screaming outside in the cool, crisp October night, enjoying the entertainment that my family had provided. It was just the most intoxicating girl I had ever met and me.

Moreover, she was the princess to my knight.

By the time I snapped out of my stupor, I was hell bent on making this girl mine. And by the end of the night, she had agreed to go on a date with me the next day.

We were inseparable after that.

When we weren't in school walking the halls hand in hand, we were at either my house or hers, studying, hanging out, or snuggling on the couch. I loved to bury my nose in her vanilla scented hair, each breath anchoring her deeper into my heart. The feel of her soft skin on my lips when we would get into a hot make-out session in my room, smelling like strawberries and Bella. And when I was alone, I could still smell her on my sheets.

And on my fingers.

She was my first, and I was hers. It was awkward, painful for her, and over way too soon. We were young, and just learning about the things that made our bodies sing. But it got better, and soon I knew just where to kiss to get her excited, what spots to nip and bite to make her knees buckle, and more importantly, I knew what she smelled like when she was excited beyond words.

What was more exquisite than her smell was her taste.

**There you go. It took me months to just write that little bit! I know, sad, but I just finished my Ethics of Health Care class, so my poor brain was fried enough from all the reading I had to do for that! If you would be so kind, could you please review? It would be greatly appreciated, and would let me know if I should keep this going or not. I will be working on Bella's POV next for smell, then it's off to touch (ha, gonna make you wait a bit for taste lol)! Thanks, me amigos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know you guys hate these. So do I. But I haven't updated in a while, and I needed to alert you all to why.**

**First. My house caught on fire at 4:45 a.m. on the 14****th**** of last month. Between that, finding a home, cleaning out my old home, helping to clean out the house so the contractor would stfu, and then moving to the other side of the country (from New Jersey to Nevada in 2 weeks), I've had to drop out of my semester at school and put the update on hold.**

**Second. I had a mild heart attack on Saturday (today is Monday the 14****th**** of May) at the ripe ol' age of 41. I am still in the hospital, so that, once again, pushes back my update, for all those who know my plight know that the vampires (hah! I made a funny!) otherwise known as phlebotomists come swooping in for you blood at what feel like hourly intervals, lol.**

**So. As soon as I get out of here, I can resume my next chapter. I thank you all for your patience.**

**~twilightknight09~**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right me hearties, chapter 2! This is from Bella's mind to your computer screen. She has a lot to say about her sweet, sexy Edward, so sit back and enjoy!**

**And, as always, the characters belong to Mrs. S. Meyers. I just like to use them for my own erotic pleasure. **

_Bella_

I've always known that I was not typical. Even at a young age, the other kids would cut a wide path when it came to me. I was quiet, private, and a bit of a nerd. I had a few close friends back in Phoenix, but most of the time I was at the library, reading in my window at home, or laying in the hammock in my back yard reading. As you can see, books were my life.

My mom always said I had an acute sense of smell. I could discern different scents in foods; identify the sweet, salty, and the spicy in any dish. Even as I child I was sensitive to smells. I could always tell when my dad had been fishing, and when my mom came home one day with the slight smell of another man's cologne, signaling the beginning of the end of their marriage. My dad told me that my sensitivity to smell was what made a great cook, being able to tell just by scent alone if a dish needed something added to it. He has always supported my dreams of becoming a chef and eventually opening my own restaurant.

When I made the decision to move with my dad during my junior year of high school, I didn't expect it to be a big deal. I knew that there would be some sort of curiosity from other kids about the girl from Phoenix. After all, Forks was a small town, and everyone knew one another since birth. My showing up would probably cause the gossip mongers to have a conniption of epic proportions just trying to imagine why I would move from the sunshine and warmth of Arizona to the wettest place on the planet.

Being the only child of the Police Chief was another matter entirely. I knew that everyone would be careful around me, afraid that I would tell me Charlie if I heard any rumors of parties and under-aged drinking. Making friends would be tenuous at best, for everyone would be wary of my intentions, even if I didn't give a rats ass about who was the stoner of the school.

I was so glad when he got me my own transportation. Imagine the horror of showing up that first day in the squad car. In the back seat. My dad's idea of a joke.

SO not happening. Again.

But as far as first days go, it was ok. I made acquaintances with Jessica, this slightly flighty girl in my English class, and Angela, whom I felt I could connect with more, based on the fact that she didn't gravitate around me like Jessica did. Which, if I'm being honest, was like a fly that just couldn't stay away from the bug zapper. No matter how many times it watched its little friends get fried.

So, after my first 4 periods of school, being hit on by Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie, who were both nice enough guys but seemed way too desperate for my taste, and nearly face planting on my way to Spanish class in 3rd period, I felt that life here in Forks was going to be ordinarily boring.

Little did I know that my life would be turned upside down as soon as I walked into the cafeteria.

The first thing I noticed was the group of people at a table in the far corner of the crowded cafeteria. From what I could see, they were different from everyone else. They seemed to command a sort of reverent air about them, just from what I could see from looking at my fellow classmates. Two girls and three guys. They seemed to be oblivious to what was going on around them, or the looks of envy being cast their way. You could just tell that they didn't really care about anything but their little group.

The second thing I noticed was how absolutely gorgeous they all were. It should have been a crime to look that good, and I knew that everyone took a hit to the ego when they even glanced at the group. From the statuesque blond bombshell snuggled comfortably next to a huge muscle-bound guy to the small, pixie-like beauty holding hands with a smiling sandy blond haired guy, I couldn't help but feel even more insignificant while staring unabashedly at the group.

The third thing I noticed was a specific scent. I hadn't smelled it at first, just the usual scents associated with any high school cafeteria. It was faint, but it did catch my attention. After sitting down at the table with Mike right on my heels, talking my ear off about everything and nothing, I noticed it again, but much stronger. It smelled clean-like soap and clean linen after being hung on the line to dry in the sun-and I couldn't help but look for the source.

That's when I saw _him_.

He was standing not even five feet away from me, staring directly at me, still as a statue. He took my breath away. Eyes so clear and green, mouth full and kissable, and hair an unusual color of reddish brown. He seemed to be a bit taken aback, and I started to wonder if I had sauce on my face. The look on his face was one of shock, and then it morphed into the most wonderful smile I had ever seen. I couldn't help but return it, and that just seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. He couldn't move fast enough away from my table.

I think I fell in love with Edward Cullen at that very first glance. But it became painfully apparent that he did not like me.

His sister, Alice, introduced herself to me in my gym class, and she was a force to be reckoned with. I couldn't help but adore her and her exuberance for living life, and besides Angela, we became great friends. We spent lots of time together, either at my house or hers. Edward, however, seemed to just barely tolerate me-he would sit as far away as possible from me during Biology, and would sprint out of the room within seconds of the bell ringing. He would hide in his room whenever I came over, and I entertained the thought of never coming back to the house. That is until Alice made it perfectly clear that she would not lose her best friend because her brother couldn't, and I quote word for word, "get his head from up his ass and finally grow a pair". I had no idea what she was talking about with that comment.

But after Halloween my relationship with Edward took a turn for the better.

Alice's stunt at matchmaking by putting me and her brother in similarly themed costumes (he being the knight to my princess) worked out extremely well, for after colliding with his amazingly hard and sexy chest (and his mouth-watering scent), he alerted me to the fact that he couldn't stay away from me anymore and really didn't want to.

I did a little happy dance when I got home. It wasn't pretty. Coordinated, I am not.

I loved the way he looked at me, as if I was the center of his universe, which was probably the same way I looked at him. We talked every night before bed, and spent as much time as we could together, along with Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, older brother Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie. It was magical, exciting, and whirlwind.

But nothing in this world compares to the deliciousness that is my man's unique scent. And I wasn't the only one who noticed it either.

The girls at school would get this glazed look on their faces every time he walked by them in the hallway. Jessica and Lauren would start to trip over themselves to get him to even glance their way. Moreover, I could have sworn I saw Mrs. Melendez, our Spanish teacher, inhale him while she was passing out our quizzes.

But I was the only one he wanted. Sometimes I had to pinch myself, just to make sure I'm not dreaming. I still do that to this day, much to his chagrin.

When Edward would come home from his workouts at the gym, sweaty after an aggressive session with his personal trainer, he would smell musky, strong, warm, like hot cinnamon and salt. I would have to restrain myself from licking the sweat off of his skin just to prove that he tasted as good as he smelled.

When he would get out of the shower, he would smell clean, fresh, like hand-laundered sheets, warm sunshine, and boy. I would curl up on his lap and place my nose in my favorite spot, under his jaw near the back of his left ear. Besides the fact that I just fit so well there, like a puzzle piece, I knew from extensive research (i.e. hot make out sessions) that this particular spot was my man's Achilles' heel. Once I would snuggle up to that spot I could get him to sell his mother just so I would continue sniffing, licking, and biting that particular area on his body.

I had to keep a close eye on my man.

But, when he was excited…

His smell would spike, growing hot with the rising temperature he would give off when he was turned on. It was my favorite scent, and if I could, I would find a way to bottle it, just so I could huff it whenever I was alone at home and needed a little self-lovin'. I would get dizzy from it, feeling myself become more turned on by the minute. His smell was like an aphrodisiac to me, and I never, ever, could get enough of it.

Every intake of his scent would make me dizzy with need and desire for him. He would sneak in through my bedroom window on some nights after my dad went to bed, and by the time he would leave, my whole room would smell like him and me and sex. It would take everything in me to not cry out from the things he would do to me. His hot, sweaty body pressed tight against mine in my too small bed, pushing me to levels of ecstasy I had only read about in my mom's racy paperbacks. We would be wrapped around each other so tight that you wouldn't be able to tell where he ended and I began. My legs would wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, hands buried in his thick, soft hair, my mouth pressed against his collarbone, and my nose buried in his neck, driving myself crazy with his ministrations, his moans, and his scent.

And yes, he did taste as good, if not better, as he smelled.

**It's been a while since I've written, and this was actually a bit hard for me to write. I wanted to get it out there, however, so here ya go. I know I have this as an "M" rated fic, and it is. It will just take some more senses before I finally give you what you want.**

**I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry in advance for any and all misspellings and typos.**

**I will attempt to get the next chapter, TASTE, out A.S.A.P. I can't make promises, but when it's ready I will post.**

**And don't forget…please review! **


End file.
